Goodbye, Kris
by ChertehWriter
Summary: EDIT: Had to take it down and repost because it was incomplete.    A story involving Kris's replacement by Lyra/Kotone in HG/SS. I saw some others,so I wanted to make one too.    Note: I DO NOT own Pokemon.


So… It's you again… Tell me, friend, what compels you to come here? I take it that you enjoy hearing my long and dragging stories of want I've dedicated my life to? If so, I'm surprised… I would have thought that no one would be interested in this after the first log… I thank you for visiting me. You've visited me for a few days now, but I had no stories to tell you… I apologize for that; I cannot find hacked games everyday… So, I trust that you'd like to hear something else from me? I shall tell you, though it's a long story, actually, and it seemed to be one of joy at first…

Very early this morning, at around 6:00 AM, I received no word of anything again, so I chose to take a short walk outside. What? Yes, I go outside. I do not stay indoors all my life researching cursed Pokémon ROMs. If I do, I may very well go insane. Anyway, everything was normal in the outside world, but then again, I suppose it always is, and was… I went no farther than this outside restaurant near my home… There were already people at the patio style tables, mostly couples… I took a seat at an empty one, being comforted by the sight of those with normal minds and lives…

"Why hello there."

I looked up in surprise to see my partner; he was standing across from me.

"Oh, hello. What brings you here?"

"I don't know, really… I just wanted to take a step outside."

"Same here," I said, him taking a seat. I noticed that he had his own Nintendo DS with him, it being blue.

"Oh, have you something to show me today…?" I asked.

"Oh? No, actually. I just brought this along with me."

"Alright. What game is inside?"

"HeartGold."

"A normal one, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's good. Where are you?"

"In the Ilex Forest. I'm about to take my event Celebi to that shrine."

"To unlock that Giovanni event, correct?"

"Of course."

"May I watch? It's been a while since I've seen it."

"Sure. But let us go somewhere else."

We both went to my house, and were ready for the event to take place. Ethan was being teleported from the present; it was about to happen… Or, we thought so. Just read this.

Day: January 11, 2011, Tuesday

Time: 6: 35: 28 PM

Game Acquired: Unknown, via regular game

Originally Found: Unkwown

Hack of: If it is a hack, Pokémon HeartGold

Alternate Name?: None

Full Summary:

It was inside of a seemingly normal Pokémon HeartGold game; my partner and I were together, preparing to examine the Celebi event in the Ilex Forest. As soon as Ethan was teleported, the screen remained dark, until white words appeared, saying;

"This takes place a long time ago…

After the first reign…

Before the Johto evolved…

And the new female…"

My partner asked me if this was supposed to occur, since I had seen the event already. I said no, and we both knew something abnormal was about to take place… So, we both stayed quiet, and moved on, though this seemed to be mild enough at the time. The next screen that appeared was of New Bark Town, though it had a more, well, old-fashioned color, kind of like the older New Bark Town, but in the same 3-D form. It zoomed in on the hero's home, and when it showed the inside, a young woman was sitting at the middle table; she looked slightly different than how the hero's mother was supposed to look… I heard the sound effect of going down the stairs; the hero must have been coming in the kitchen.

"Kris? Is that you, hon?"

"Wait… Kris?" my partner said, "As in… Krystal?"

"Yes, mother, I'm coming down."

Both my and partner and I were shocked to see Kris, the first female Pokémon protagonist, coming in from upstairs. She was, although wearing the same clothes as Pokémon Crystal, in a different style, matching the 3-D world around her. This must have been taking place WAY back… She walked over to the table where her mother was sitting.

"Dear … It's been so long since you've been out to see the rest of Jhoto…"

Kris responded, "Yes, I know. I came back here went I defeated that boy up at Mt. Silver… I miss my travels…"

"Kris," her mother said, "The Revamping is taking place in a few days. You'll be out and up again in no time like you used to."

"Yes, that's right! I'll get to have a new starter and everything! I can hardly wait to see everyone again!"

"Me neither, darling."

Suddenly, there was a knocking sound effect, rare in Pokémon games. An exclamation mark appeared above both of their heads, and the mother said;

"Come in!"

Another person, more than likely whoever was outside the door, said offscreen;

"I'm kind of nervous, mom… Are these people nice?"

"It's alright, dear. Just take it easy, and talk calmly."

Someone walked in through the door; I was surprised to see Lyra, and her mother coming in right behind her.

"Oh, hello," Kris's mother said.

"Who might you be?" Kris asked.

"My name's Lyra…"

Her mother said, "Forgive her; she's a tad nervous. We just moved here, you see. We're saying hello to everyone."

"Wow! Welcome to Jhoto, then!" said Kris.

"Happy to meet you two!" Kris's mother said with obvious enthusiasm.

"Thank you!" Lyra said. Everone stood for about three seconds, until Lyra said, "So… Now what, mom?"

"I've no idea… We still have to find somewhere to stay, we just came to visit." her mother answered.

"Wait," Kris said, "Before you do, I'd like to show you around Jhoto for a couple days."

"Who, me? A couple of days?" Lyra asked.

Kris said, "Yes. I used to go months without returning home."

"Can I, mom?"

"Of course, dear!" Lyra's mother said. "That would be nice of you! Just be careful, you two."

"Alright. See you later mother!" And they both left.

The screen turned black, and this time, a text box appeared, with a sinister red font, saying;

"There she is. The one who made us look like fools to this region."

"Wow, check out her hat! And the overalls! She's changed…"

"Not HER you idiot! I mean the one with blue hair, who's with the big-hatted girl…"

"Oh…"

"She shall pay with her life… In time for the Revamping, we shall reign once more… We shall get our leader BACK!"

Neither of us knew who that was talking, and we didn't dwell on it, though we both felt an uncomfortable feeling, like something terrible was going to happen. We saw Lyra and Kris walking west of Cherrygrove City, Lyra following behind Kris.

"And that was Cherrygrove, home to flowers and aromas."

"It's so beautiful… This region in general is, to be honest."

"I agree… Lyra, I want to tell you… You've very unique clothing. I've never seen people in overalls that much."

"Yeah, well," Lyra said, "In truth, this was my mother's when she was young. When I was a little girl, I was so intrigued by it that she let me have it, just because! This hat could barely fit me when I was a toddler…"

"Wow, very interesting…"

"Hey, Kris, can I ask you something too? What is the "revamping"? What's going on?" Lyra asked.

"Well, Lyra," Kris answered, "The Revamping is when a huge change takes place in a region, like an enormous makeover. Houses get recolored, trainers restart their adventures… I hear that even the music cities play will be enhanced. The same thing happened in Kanto twice already. I'm excited, to say the least. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see me again after so long. You're just in time! Would you like to celebrate it with me?"

"Really? I'd love to…"

Just then, something leapt out of the water near the west ,bay of the city, and the screen flashed, starting a battle.

"Wild MARILL appeared!"

It showed Kris, and she began battling on her own, sending out Meganuim. But, Kris didn't attack. Instead she went through her bag, and selected an Ultra Ball. Throwing it, she caught the Marill in a single hit. After the battle scene, Lyra said, "Wow, that was awesome!" Kris walked over to Lyra, and asked her, "Do you have a Pokémon yet?" Lyra answered, "No, actually…" Kris said, "Then here. This is yours." Lyra hopped a little. "For me? Really? Thank you so much! You've been so nice to me…" Kris told her, "I'm happy for you and your mother. I'm glad to make a new friend. Come on, let me teach you how to battle." And they walked to the next route. But, Lyra aked, "Kris, I've had this odd feeling; like we're being watched…"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing."

The screen dimmed out again, and the text box appeared with the same intimidating font, saying;

"We are getting closer to her…"

"Her demise is near…"

"We will get our revenge. And no one shall stop us."

"We must wait for the right moment… Then, she dies. And so does that mother of hers."

This was not a good sign. Whoever was speaking, they had it in for Kris and her family… They wanted her dead. But there was nothing I could do… This was a flashback. Then, when the text boxes vanished, white words appeared on the black screen;

"Three days later…

One hour left."

Next, we saw them in Blackthorn, in front of the gym. Kris said;

"And that's all of Jhoto. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes!" said Lyra, "And you're very good! I learned so much from you!"

"You did good; you ought to be a good trainer during the Revamping."

"Let's go back to my house. I'm sure Mother wants to know how we are…" They, with the help of one of Kris's Pokémon, flew back to New Bark. They returned home.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you two!" Kris's mother said.

"We were concerned… Are you alright?" asked Lyra's mother.

"Yes! Kris gave me a MARILL! She showed me how to battle, catch Pokémon, and she showed me the Bell Tower… It used to be called the Tin Tower, but they changed it for the Revamping. I made a new friend today too…" exclaimed Lyra.

"Wow, that's great! I'm so glad for you!"Lyra's mother said.

"The Revamping is taking place tomorrow," said Kris's mother, "We will enjoy it togeth…"

She was interrupted, for the lights turned off for a split second, and when they turned back on, Three men and one woman, some in black and some in white, were standing in front of the group. The were Team Rocket's admins.

"Wait… YOU! I thought I…" Kris started to say.

"…Defeated us? You thought wrong, darling."

"K-Kris," Lyra stuttered, "Who are they?"

"Ha, how ignorant." One of them said.

"Not really, I mean, she's new here…"

"SILENCE, you babbling dolt!"

"Ulp!"

"Anyway, we've been watching you, Krystal. And now that we have found you, you will meet our inner anger."

Kris said, "Lyra, take your mother and get out of here!"

"What? But what about you and YOUR mom?"

"Get out of here! PLEASE!"

"Yes," Kris's mother said, "Forget about us! LEAVE!"

"No!" Lyra said, "You stayed with me, guided me, and made me feel good about myself, and I won't abandon you!"

Lyra's mother said, "Me neither! I refuse!"

The admins said;

"Ha, how very priceless!"

"Kind hearts… You are fools!"

"Very much so!"

"Now…"

"PERISH!"

The screen lit up in a blinding light, and a text box appeared, saying;

"…I won't make it… The Revamping…"

My partner and I were unsettled; what had just happened? The screen cleared up, and what was shown next made my stomach lurch. The admins had vanished, and both Kris and her mother were on the floor, in a puddle of red; the admins killed them while they couldn't see.

"Ugh, my eyes…" Lyra said.

"Are you OK?" her mother asked.

"Yes… Oh… Oh no…"

Lyra ran to Kris, and said, "Kris! KRIS! Wake up…"

Kris's sprite quivered, and said;

"L-Lyra… I'm sorry… We can't celebrate… I won't see it with you…"

"K-Kris… Don't die…"

"I can't… I'm done…"

Kris's mother shook as well, and said;

"I am too… But please…"

Kris said, "Take my place, new friend…"

An exclamation appeared over Lyra, and she said, "What… REPLACE YOU? But I can't… How?"

"You know the ways of the trainer now; Travel through Jhoto… Make new friends. Enjoy the region's evolution tommorow. And keep that MARILL. It's a gift from me. Take care of it…"

They, both Kris and her mother

"And," the mother said, "Stay here. Watch over our home. It is yours now."

"OURS?" Lyra's mother exclaimed.

"Yes; begin your journey in the same place we did…" said Kris.

"But… No one will like that… That I'm taking your place…" Lyra said.

"It doesn't matter, my friend. It is my final wish… And don't tell anyone about this; it will sadden them. Be happy. Wear a smile. For me." Kris said, still fading, almost gone… This was saddening for both me and my companion.

"Kris… Thank you for taking me around Johto…"

"And thank you for joining me in my last quest around my homeland… Goodbye…"

"Goodbye Kris…"

And, with that, she faded away, along with her mother. Lyra rushed outside, her mother going, "Lyra, sweetheart, wait…"

The screen faded to black, but soon came back, showing Lyra at the bay near Cherrygrove, next to the

Marill, who emitted a cry, seemingly out of concern. It was nighttime. Her mother came in from the east, saying, "Lyra, please come back home… It is late…"

"Mother, it was right here when Kris caught this Marill for me, and where we agreed to celebrate the Revamping together…"

"Lyra, please…"

"Alright, I'm coming…" She followed her mother home.

Back at the house, the mother said, "Get some rest. This is our home now… And the Revamping is tomorrow."

"OK… Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I want to defeat those people; the ones she beat before… "

"If that is what you want…"

Lyra went into Kris's, or rather, her room, and said one last thing;

"Goodbye again, Kris. I won't ever forget you…"

The screen faded to black on final time, and the white words that appeared read out;

"…And neither will anyone else."

Ethan was then taken back to the shrine, even though he was nowhere present in the flashback… My partner and I were nearly in tears from what we saw… Even though it was not straightfoward horror or fear, it did explain many things…

"Hey, you don't think this is why…" my partner started, but stopped himself.

"Maybe," I said, "At one point, it said 'March 13th, 2009,' the day before the game came out in America… The day before the 'Revamping'…

"Excuse me," he said, "But I do not wish to speak of this anymore…"

"That is fine… You may take your leave."

With a nod, he took his DS, and left.

End.

Yes… That was a lot… But I thank you for listening, again. I will leave you to think about the matter…  
Goodbye.


End file.
